heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heavy Metal
Heavy Metal Wiki – Heavy Metal thumb|300px|Judas Priest – in den 1990ern ? thumb|300px|Eddie rises ! Heavy Metal ist das ursprüngliche und deshalb älteste Subgenre des Metal, aus dem sich alle anderen Genres entwickelt haben. Heavy Metal entstand ab 1970 aus dem Hardrock und einigen anderen Rock-Elementen wie Psychedelic, Glam oder Doom. Das Debütalbum von Black Sabbath von 1970 gilt als Beginn des Heavy Metal. : → Siehe auch Thrash Metal, Nu Metal, Death Metal u.a. im Metal Wiki : → Siehe auch Hardrock, Psychedelic Rock, Blues Rock u.a. im Rock Wiki __TOC__ Heavy Metal als Subgenre des Metal Die Entwicklung des Metal begann in den 1970ern mit Heavy Metal. Die gefälligeren Bands wie AC/DC und Kiss blieben noch beim Hard Rock, während die etwas härteren und düsteren Bands wie Black Sabbath und Judas Priest bereits Heavy Metal machten. Anfang der 1980er entwickelte sich daraus über Speed Metal der wesentlich härtere Thrash Metal in der Bay Area in Kalifornien und bald auch in Deutschland. Es bildeten sich aber auch softere und kommerzielle Metal-Genres wie Power Metal, Folk Metal und Symphonic Metal. Parallel zum Metal entwickelte sich der punklastigere Hardcore und daraus Mitte der 1980er durch Vereinigung mit Thrash Metal der Crossover. Ende der 1980er entwickelte sich aus dem Thrash der noch extremere Death Metal. Hier hieß es nun nur noch härter, tiefer, schneller, brutaler. Parallel dazu, aber mit einer Basis im Crustcore des Punk und im Hardcore, entwickelte sich Grindcore. Er ist noch schneller, die Songs sind kurz, wilder, improvisierter und weniger technisch. In den 1990ern kam es zu interessanten Gegenbewegngen. Grunge entstand zwischen Heavy Metal und zahmerem Punk und war massentauglich. Nu Metal vereinigte die zuvor unversöhnlichen Genres Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop. Aus der Vereinigung von Thrash und Industrial entstand Industrial Metal, außerdem gab es Doom Metal und Gothic Metal. Daneben entwickelte sich auch eine etwas kranke Strömung mit Black Metal, zeitweise saßen die meisten Mitglieder der norwegischen Szene wegen Gewalt- und Hassverbrechen im Gefängnis. Entwicklung des Heavy Metal Black Sabbath aus Birmingham läuteten 1970 das Zeitalter des Heavy Metal ein, das bis heute fortbesteht. Bis dato gab es Alben von Hard Rock-Bands, zu den wilderen zählen ... von Deep Purple? Led Zeppelin ... Die Anfänge des Heavy Metal Hard Rock wurde mit unkommerziellen Elementen des Psychedelic Rock und teilweise mit Langsamkeit (doomige Elemente) vereint. Black Sabbaths Debütalbum Black Sabbath vom Februar 1970 war teilweise noch rockig, es entstand aber insgesamt ein genz neues Musik-Genre. Die Zeit des Schunkelns war vorbei. Bereits im September 1970 wurde dies vom zweiten Album Paranoid unterstrichen. Black Sabbath war so lange die extremste Band der Welt. Punk war z.B. noch in weiter Ferne. Andere Bands wie ... machten ..., Rund um Birmingham entwickelte sich eine erste Szene an kleinen Heavy Metal-Bands, ... wurde ... gegründet, ... wurde ... gegründet. Judas Priest wurden 1976 mit dem zweiten Album heavyer und sind so wohl die zweite Heavy Metal-Band ever. Interessant waren Lemmys Motörhead mit Alben ab 1977, er kam von den Space-Rockern Hawkwind. ... 1977 wurde in England dann der erste zahme Punk populär. Black Sabbath standen als Stars unter Erfolgsdruck und mit Sänger Ozzy Osbourne gab es Schwierigkeiten. Im Januar 1979 wurde er schließlich gefeuert. Die New Wave of British Heavy Metal Nun war der Nachwuchs an ersten Heavy Metal-Bands soweit, es gab Plattenverträge für Saxon, Samson? und Iron Maiden. Die Alben verkauften sich auch in Westeuropa und Nordamerika gut und man sprach von der New Wave of British Heavy Metal. Weitere Vertreter sind ... Es gab leichte Einflüsse aus dem frühen Punk, d.h. es wurde ein wenig wilder und destruktiver. Jetzt war Heavy Metal auf einer breiten Basis etabliert und sehr erfolgreich im Verlauf der 1980er. ... in den USA ... Manowar ... Glam Metal und Hardrock richtung Stadion-Rock bzw. Classic Rock mit Balladen. metal.de Nach dem Ende der New Wave of British Heavy Metal wurde es still um den Stil. Lediglich Solo-Acts wie Ozzy Osborne und Ronnie James Dio konnten dieses Genre am Leben erhalten, ebenso wie die großen Bands (Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Motörhead). Zu den jüngeren Bands gehören jetzt z. B. Avenged Sevenfold. Fortführung in anderen Genres Heavy Metal hat bald erste eigenständige Varianten gebildet: Power Metal konzentriert sich aufs Pathetische, Symphonic Metal hat klassische Elemente hizugefügt und Folk Metal folkloristische Elemente, meist mit keltischem oder skandinavischem Hintergrund. Hier werden bestimmte Aspekte des Heavy Metal stärker betont. Revolutionen in anderen Genres In den 1980ern wurde es schnell auch wesentlich härter. Ausgehend vom Thrash Metal entstanden Crossover (mit Hardcore), Death Metal und Grindcore. In den 1990ern gab es als Vereinigung von Thrash Metal mit anderen Genres Industrial Metal und Nu Metal. Hier geht es um die Entwicklung neuer Intensität (Härte) durch Synthese. Wichtige Heavy Metal-Bands Es gibt einige große Heavy Metal-Bands, die jahrzehntelang unterwegs waren oder es sogar noch sind: ;Accept Accept aus Solingen, Nordrhein-Westfalen, wurde 1971 gegründet, Debütalbum 1979. Das waren in den 1980ern Deutschlands Vorzeige-Metaler. ;Black Sabbath thumb|200px|Black Sabbath Black Sabbath aus Birmingham, England, wurde 1968 als Earth gegründet, Debütalbum 1970. Die Begründer von Heavy Metal und Doom Metal. In den 1980ern war Ronnie James Dio Sänger für Ozzy Osbourne ... ;Iron Maiden thumb|200px|Iron Maiden Iron Maiden aus England, wurde 1975 gegründet, Debütalbum 1980. Das wurde die erfolgreichste Band der NWoBHM. ;Judas Priest thumb|200px|Judas Priest Judas Priest aus Birmingham, England, wurde 1969 als Blues-Band gegründet, ab 1976 machten sie dann Heavy Metal. Sie haben schon früh viele Metal-Klischees entwickelt. ;Manowar Manowar aus New York State, USA, wurde 1980 gegründet, Debütalbum 1982. Sie wurden zu Weltmeistern bzgl. Kitsch und Abzocke. ;Motörhead thumb|200px|Motörhead Motörhead aus England wurde gegründet 1975, Debütalbum 1977. Sie waren damals am heftigsten, sie haben auch wildere Elemente aus dem Punk dazugebracht und weniger Kitsch. ;Saxon thumb|200px|Saxon Saxon aus Barnsley, Südengland, wurde 1976 als Son of a Bitch gegründet, umbenannt und Debütalbum 1979. Sie waren zu Beginn der NWoBHM erfolgreich. Wichtige Heavy Metal-Alben Dies hier sind die ältesten Alben der klassischen Heavy Metal-Bands: Alben der 1970er Black Sabbath waren fünf Jahre lang ziemlich allein mit ihrem Heavy Metal, am Ende der 1970er waren Motörhead das Heftigste. Black Sabbath – Black Sabbath – 1970 - Das Debütalbum. Es war vermutlich das erste Album, das den Schritt vom Hard Rock zum Heavy Metal an vielen Stellen geschafft hat. Hier befinden sich Klassiker wie der Titeltrack, The Wizard und N.I.B.. Black Sabbath – Paranoid – 1970 - Das 2. Album. war noch mehr Heavy Metal als das Debütalbum, d.h. es hatte weniger Blues Rock-Anteile. Es ist mit über 4 mio Stück das erfolgreichste Sabbath-Album. Black Sabbath – Master of Reality – 1971 - Das 3. Album. enthält nur sechs vollständige Songs, wurde aber allein in den USA über 2 mio mal verkauft. Black Sabbath – Black Sabbath Vol. 4 – 1972 - Das 4. Album. kam überall in die Charts. Es ist guter meist harter psychedelischer Doom Metal bis Heavy Metal. 1986 gab es Platin in den USA (für .. Stück) Black Sabbath – Sabbath Bloody Sabbath – 1973 - Das 5. Album. Hier gibt es erstmals Synthesizer. Das Album erreichte Platz 11 in den USA und Platz 4 In England. Black Sabbath – Sabotage – 1975 - 6. Album Judas Priest – Sad Wings of Destiny – 1976 - Das 2. Album, aber das erste war ein Rock-Album. Hier befinden sich bereits die ersten ewigen Priest-Klassiker. Judas Priest – Sin After Sin – 1977 - Das 3. Album. Es ist noch etwas mehr Heavy Metal als der Vorgänger. Zu dieser Zeit ging in England auch gerade die erste Punk-Welle los. Motörhead – Motörhead – 1977 - Das Debütalbum. Es war 1977 das bisher härteste Album ever. Es wurde zwar als erstes veröffentlicht, ihr viertes Album On Parole wurde aber bereits im Herbst 1975 aufgenommen, teilweise mit Song-Varianten von diesem hier. Judas Priest – Stained Class – 1978 - Das 4. Album. Es ist wieder klassischer, melodischer Heavy Metal mit ziemlich hoher Stimme und regelmäßigen Gitarren-Soli. Es gab Gold in den USA (für 500 tsd Stück). Judas Priest – Killing Machine – 1978 - 5. Album Accept – Accept – 1979 - Debütalbum (WP) - im Januar Motörhead – Overkill – 1979 - Das 2. Album. Damit verdienten sie erstmals Geld. Das Album ist schneller als der Vorgänger, der typische Sound war gefunden. 1981 gab es Silber in Großbritannien (für 60 tsd Stück). Saxon – Saxon – 1979 - Das Debütalbum. Es ist noch nicht so richtig Heavy Metal, es ist da auch Progressiveres und Glam Rock vertreten. Motörhead – Bomber – 1979 - Das 3. Album. Es kam nur sieben Monate nach Overkill heraus, die Plattenfirma drückte aufs Gas. Deshalb ist das Album nicht ganz so gut wie der Vorgänger geworden. Alben der 1980er Iron Maiden – Iron Maiden – 1980 - Debütalbum Judas Priest – British Steel – 1980 - 6. Album Accept – I'm a Rebel – 1980 - 2. Album (WP) - im Juni Saxon – Wheels of Steel – 1980 - 2. Album Saxon – Strong Arm of the Law – 1980 - 3. Album Motörhead – Ace of Spades – 1980 - 5. Album Iron Maiden – Killers – 1981 - 2. Album Accept – Breaker – 1981 - 3. Album (WP) - im ? Iron Maiden – The Number of the Beast – 1982 - 3. Album Manowar – Battle Hymns – 1982 - Debütalbum (WP) - im Juni Kategorie:Inhalt